First consider the expression for: the sum of $-6$ and the quantity of $2$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-4$ plus the product of $-2$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $2$ times $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What is the sum of $-6$ and $2x$ $2x$ $ - 6$ What is the product of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (2x - 6) = \color{orange}{-2(2x-6)}$ What is $-4$ plus $\color{orange}{-2(2x-6)}$ $-2(2x-6)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(2x-6)-4$.